


The Way You Said "I Love You" #26

by cuentacuentcs



Series: The Way You Said "I Love You" [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuentacuentcs/pseuds/cuentacuentcs
Summary: ten y johnny se pelean bla bla dura dos segundos el angst despues fluff





	The Way You Said "I Love You" #26

They had been arguing a lot lately. For a duo that spoke that much, none of them was saying much. Something about leaving shoes where they shouldn't be, dishes duty, neither of them remembers what started it. The other one clearly had  _something_ they were not saying, and both refused to talk until the other one did.

In the middle of a particularly heavy argument, Ten just lost his patience. For the first time in his life, he was the one giving up. Johnny's expression went from one of anger to one of deep fear and concern. He saw his dream man grab his phone and a closed bag that looked full. Fuck.

He blcked the door. "Where are you going?" he tried not to let his voice crack. Fuck.

"Why would you fucking care? You're never home either and I don't ask you about it. Now be a man and let me through. I'm done"

"Wait!"

"What? Are you just gonna apologize again then get back to square one?"

Johnny opened his eyes in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't how things were going to be. He couldn't just lose the boy he'd crushed on for months, his muse, his best friend, his... his...

Fuck.

"Do you even know why I'm leaving?" he looked down and shook his head no. "Because you're not being fucking honest. There's something you're not telling me. What? Did you cheat? Are you moving overseas? Do you not like me anymore?" He paused, waiting for a response.

"I.... I-"

"Thats what I thought. Now move"

Johnny felt hands pushing him aside. He also felt his boyfriend so far away, the slow drift that had been building now condensed, like being caught in a storm after untying a raft from the shore. He felt the need to tie himself back and put his feet back on land. He grabbed one of the arms, not with much force, it still belonged to the man he...

Loved.

Fuck.

Love.

"Johnny, what the-"

"I love you, okay? I've been too afraid to say it, I didn't want to feel this way without knowing you felt the same. I thought we were moving too fast but now I see I was wrong, I was moving backwards."

Ten turned around, confusion plastered on his face. 

They hadn't said it yet. Everything was still new and fresh. He had said it too fast, without meaning it, with past partners. He had told himself to wait this time. Call it self-preservation. Some people waited for a bit before having sex, didn't this follow the same principle?

They let themselves fall down, the hand on the arm now turned into a caress. Johnny had tears in his eyes. Fuck, this wasn't like him.

Ten broke the silence.

"I -shit- I love you too"

Fuck, there it was.

Love.

Johnny giggled, wiping his eyes dry with his free hand.

"Well, that wasn't that hard, was it?"

"What do you mean, Ten?"

"Admitting you love me. Was it really that hard?" He said with a grin.

"Sigh".


End file.
